AquaMermaid and SuperCinderella
by marystea
Summary: Jason and Percy aren't going to the Halloween party as Cinderella and Ariel, are they? A Halloween!HOO


"Whose idea was it to dress like Superman and Aquaman anyways?" Jason asked, trying to pass the blue tights up his legs.

"Yours" Percy answered, having the same problems as Jason on putting the green and orange costume.

It was Halloween night and Chiron decided it would be a great idea to throw a party at Camp Half-Blood. Once the war was end, the romans had accepted the offer of staying at the greek camp until their home was reformed. And, honestly? Camp Half-Blood has always been a mess, but now, it was the biggest mess ever.

"I can't put these clothes on!" Jason cried, giving up on the blue tights and throwing himself on the bed. "And we can't go to the Halloween party without costumes."

Percy sighed, looking around. His cabin was trashy, a mess of dirty clothes on the floor and pizza slices everywhere. He wondered what Annabeth would think if she entered his cabin right now. Probably nothing good.

"I told you we should go as roman and greek gods. Pretty much easier, we could just take some random linen and ta-dah!"

"Yes, and pretty much creative" The blond rolled his eyes, taking with disgust one of Percy's dirty underwear on the bed. "Man, why don't you clean your room? It looks like a piggery."

"We can talk about my cabin later, let's focus on the costumes." He stopped by his wardrobe and searched for something they could wear. Unfortunately, he found nothing. "If I could just talk to Travis and Connor…"

And an idea passed through Percy's mind. He turned to Jason, smiling. Of course, why didn't he think of this before?

"Jason, I have an idea." Percy said.

"Please don't tell me we are going to the Halloween party as Barbie and Ken." Jason joked, glancing at Percy. The son of Poseidon said nothing, what made Jason get off the bed and gave him a startled look. "Oh, no. You can't be serious. Oh my gods, we're so screwed."

Outside the cabin, the party was extremely horrible – which in Halloween words mean: beautiful. The decoration with bats, rats and witches seemed so real and scary a normal kid wouldn't like to be there.

All demigods, greeks and romans, were having such a great time. Dancing, eating the marvelous Halloween food – such as snakes, witch eyes and dragon wings –, making pranks and telling horror story at the campfire. Annabeth couldn't even identify her friends with all the mess of costumes out there, and she doubted they could identify her in that Tinker Bell costume either.

Until now, she had seen Hazel in a dress like Tiana from the Princess and Frog, and Frank trying to be something between an astronaut and a polar bear – she really didn't know exactly. Leo was the most obvious to look for, it was impossible not to notice him in his Transformers-or-whatever-that-was looks.

She even saw Octavian as a roman god in the party, and a Queen of Hearts Reyna trying to run away from Valdez's stupid moves, but she hadn't seen Percy.

Fortunately, she found Piper seeming a little lost in the middle of the mess.

"Pipes, have you seen Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking around at the party and searching for her boyfriend. He had this habit of disappearing and making her worried.

The girl in a native American costume looked at her friend.

"No, I'm looking for Jason too, have you seen him?" Piper asked, and Annabeth moaned.

"They are probably having problems with the costumes." She gave her deep sigh. "Come with me, I know exactly where they are."

Jason was terrified. He looked at the mirror once more, trying not to cry over what he had become. After a long discussion with Percy, he decided to give in wearing the stupid Cinderella dress. Percy told him the costumes were given by Travis and Connor, as a joke for him, and he thought he should keep it just in case he needed it.

And indeed he did.

"Percy, I'm not getting out of this cabin today." Jason muttered. "Are you aware that Leo will make fun of us for the rest of our lives? And not only Leo, but everyone!"

"It's Halloween, Jason! Guys dress up like girls and girls dress up like boys. It's a normal thing, dude, don't worry." Percy said, adjusting his green tail and purple bra – part of the Little Mermaid costume. "Plus, you make a very handsome Cinderella."

Jason laughed, "Thanks man, you make a very handsome Mermaid too."

Percy walked to the door, smiling with a proud posture. He was decided not to care about what people would say about their costumes.

"Oh no!" Percy shouted as he opened the door. "Annabeth, Piper, what are you doing here?"

The two girls standing on the outside of the door tried not to laugh hard at what they were looking at. But it was impossible, considering their boyfriends were wearing girls' clothes. And not just girls' clothes but Disney princesses' clothes.

"I-I can explain! It was Percy's idea!" Jason said, nervously.

"Oh my gods this is the funniest thing ever!" Piper cried, still laughing at her boyfriend. "Jason I never thought you would look so great as Cinderella."

"And I always knew you would make a perfect Ariel." Annabeth told Percy, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, if the two of you keep laughing at us Jason and I are not leaving this cabin today"

"Come on, you jerks. We don't care about what you two are dressed like, it's just funny. Let's go to the party, you two are wasting time." Piper pulled Jason to the outside, and as they walked amused to the party, Annabeth stopped by Percy for a kiss.

"You are the stupidest seaweed brain ever." She said.

Percy smiled, "I'm not, I saw the cowboy outfits you left for us, but I thought Ariel and Cinderella would be funnier."

They laughed, kissing one more time.


End file.
